merry christmas
by Alice and Friends
Summary: Oliver and Felicity give life changing presents to their kids. Oliver and Felicity's relationship is put to the test by Arrow antics will their relationship survive.


Merry Christmas

"Mummy! Daddy! It's Christmas!" Peter and Lucy shouted as they jumped on their parent's bed. Oliver pulled the quilt of his head and turned to look at Felicity, who just smiled back at him.

"Right! First one down stairs gets to open there presents first." Oliver said as he rose and grabbed Lucy round the middle. Both kids ran down as fast as they could. Oliver rose to get his dressing gown and join the kids when Felicity grabbed his arm.

"Oliver, don't spoil the kids day by running of. You owe them for their birthday." Felicity said with a meaningful glare.

"I know, I won't I promise no more missions on special days." Oliver said as he lent down to kiss Felicity.

"Mummy! Daddy! Lucy says I don't have any presents." Peter shouted up the stairs. Oliver laughed.

"Well I don't think we will ever have to worry about Lucy. She is going to be able to look after herself alright." And with that Felicity and Oliver descended the stairs.

"Lucy this is from me open it." Oliver said giving Lucy a small rectangular box. Lucy took the present from her dad and opened it.

"Thank you it is dutiful." Inside the box was a small detailed chain with two arrow heads crossed as the pendant.

"Come here Lucy I will put it on for you." Felicity said. Lucy was clearly Oliver's favourite. Although he loved Peter dearly. Lucy was so clearly going to be a worrier like her father.

"That is half the present the other you will get when I think you are ready you start training tomorrow." Oliver said to Lucy.

"What about me Daddy?" Peter asked.

"You can train but I thought you would prefer something different." Oliver trying to say you are not ready but was saved from having to go in to any more explanation as there was a knock at the door. Both Lucy and Peter ran to the door. Felicity and Oliver got up from the floor under the tree to answer the door.

"Hi Thea, Roy and hi Ruby merry Christmas." Felicity said as Oliver pulled the twins away from the door.

"Merry Christmas Felicity." Thea said as she walked in with an arm full of presents.

They all sat back down under the tree and began opening presents again when there was another knock at the door.

"John, Lyla merry Christmas. Merry Christmas Sara go and join the rest under the tree I will be there shortly." Oliver said as the last of the guests arrive.

* * *

"Hay mate. How did Felicity Take to Lucy's present?" Roy asked Oliver as he walked in to the kitchen after lunch.

"Good actually but I think she is annoyed that I don't want Peter to train as well. I can't see him as a fighter. I mean I will train him but I think he will be miserable doing it and I don't want to have to force him in to doing it." Oliver said.

"Get Felicity to train him to be techy like her then." Roy suggested.

"Roy you are a genius's thank you." Oliver said as he ran out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Nice idea I like it I will do it." Felicity said a little while later after Oliver suggested she trained Peter. Peter of course was much happier with the idea of working with his mum.

"Uncle Oliver Look what dad got me for Christmas?" Sara had wondered over and was showing Oliver her very first shouting Gard. Why was it everyone wanted to shoot bow and arrows?

"That looks grate Sara why don't we go and test it out latter?" Oliver asked.

"Yes pleas. I wish dad would let me have a bow of my own."

"I'm shore he will when you get older. Know go and ask your dad if we can test out your Gard." Sara spun around and dashed in to her dads arms.

At that moment the Arrow phone began to ring.

"Oliver!" Felicity shouted in a warning tone.

"I'm just going to answer it we aren't going anywhere today." Oliver replied. Felicity just side and walked away to play with the kids. Oliver clicked on the voice modulator and answered the phone.

"Chief Lance, its Christmas this better be an emergency." Oliver shot down the phone in the Arrow voice.

"Sorry to bother you. Merry Christmas. It's just there has been a murder and we were hoping you could help?" Oliver looked over at his family and friends happily laughing and joking in the living room. He was desperate to go but it was Christmas and he promised.

"I will tell my team but today but we won't come until tomorrow." Oliver said even though it hurt him to say. Oliver hung up the phone and walked in to the living room.

"Lyla, Thea I'm sorry to do this but would you mind watching the kids. I need to steal your husbands and my loving wife." Both Thea and Lyla nodded and Digg, Roy and Felicity followed Oliver in to the kitchen.

* * *

Oliver explained what was going on.

"Are you going to go?" felicity asked Oliver.

"I don't know." Oliver said looking out the window. "I want to help. It's all I have ever done. I can't stop thinking about how their family must feel."

"No! Think about your family." Felicity was shouting by this point.

"It's not that easy Felicity." Oliver shouted back.

"It should be! It's up to you what you do but if you go were through." Felicity shouted as she ran out of the kitchen.

"Felicity!" olive shouted as he ran after her. "Felicity!" Oliver grabbed her arm. "That is why I'm not going. I love you." Oliver pulled Felicity in to his arms and gave her the most hart felt kiss.

* * *

On Lucy and Peter's 18th birthday Oliver took Lucy aside.

"You know that Christmas present I gave you when you were three?" Oliver asked.

"How could I forget dad." Lucy pulled the home made neckless with the two arrow heads crossed pendent out from under her shirt where it had been concealed. "I never take it off."

"Well she is the rest of the present. I think you are ready I have trained you since that day, tout you everything I know, and the rest is up to you to learn on your own." Lucy took the small box from her dad and opened it. Inside was a lilac eye mask just like Oliver's Arrow one.

"Thank you dad. Its bountifully." It is Felicity said as she snaked her arm around Oliver's waist.

"Brilliant Luc." Peter said as he approached Lucy holding his bran new laptop that Felicity had given him.


End file.
